Literally Jackson Sanders
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: A story about where Bert and Ernie meet the guy named Jackson Sanders.


**Hi-ho, this is Darius Kamron Whitehead with another story to tell. This story's based on a video created by Joe Gran the YouTuber called Literally Hitler. I don't live in Germany, so if you want to watch it, beware, it might ruin your childhood lives. This story is supposed to take place where Bert and Ernie live in an apartment with Big Bird.**

**I don't ever own Bert and Ernie, or the original video.**

**Literally Sanders**

**by Darius Kamron Whitehead**

Bert was just memorizing his bottle cap collection until Ernie arrived.

"Hey, Bert, Big Bird said to get dressed. The new neighbor is coming over for dinner." Ernie said.

"What if he's weird?" Bert said.

"What if he's Jackson Sanders and tries to make us play the LeapPad?" Ernie said.

Outside at Sesame Street...

"Don't ever laugh at his voice." Big Bird told him.

"I won't, Big Bird." Ernie said. "Where's Bert?"

"Up getting dressed." Big Bird said.

Bert walks outside.

"Wow, Bert! You look so cool." Ernie said. "Doesn't he?"

"Not always." Big Bird didn't care about Bert's look.

Sanders comes in.

"Hello, guys, or Muppets, whatever I want to call you. I am Jackson Sanders. I come from Kentucky. I moved into Sesame Street last week, I think." Jackson said.

"Hey there, I'm Big Bird. Nice to meet you." Big Bird introduced himself to Jackson.

Jackson then looks at Ernie.

"Is that Muppet a comedian?" Jackson asks Big Bird.

"No, I don't think so." Big Bird said.

"Let me show you around our apartment, Jackson. As you can see, Bob his already decorated this place." Big Bird goes to the kitchen with Jackson.

"Maybe he won't be that bad, Bert." Ernie said.

"Are you stupid or something, Ernie?!" Bert asked angrily.

"I ain't stupid, Bert!" Ernie said angrily.

"Will you two shut up?" Jackson asked.

"This is our apartment, and you don't belong here." Bert said to Jackson.

"I will make you watch all my LeapPad videos if you don't shut your puppet mouths this instant." Jackson said to the two.

"No, you won't! (Bleep) you!" Ernie said to Jackson.

"What did you say to me?!" Jackson said. Boy, was he shocked by that impolite word.

"I wasn't really going to shut you up for a second. But now, I am!" Jackson got a knife and now he's going to throw them in prison.

"Stupid moron! Die!" Ernie had a stick to throw to Jackson, because he thinks he's evil.

Now they're fighting with Jackson.

"What are you two doing?" Big Bird asked.

"We were uh...playing. Playing...uh...beat up Jackson." Bert and Ernie said.

"That's nice." Big Bird said. "Just make sure Jackson doesn't mind."

"Not at all." Jackson laughs and throws them down the floor. "I love these two Muppets."

Now to the kitchen, Jackson is carrying a McDonald's bag.

"Hey, look what I got you. Some two McDonald's big macs." Jackson said to these two Muppets.

"Very nice, Jackson." Bert said.

"It's got little barbecue sauce boxes, large fries, and six chicken tenders. It also comes with a big soda." Jackson said.

"Big Bird!" Ernie said as he carried Bert across the street.

Big Bird was in his nest snoozing.

Bert and Ernie were running around, talking to Big Bird simultaneously, but he didn't hear any of the noise that Jackson made.

"I didn't hear anything at all." Big Bird said. "One at a time, please."

Bert and Ernie both inhale at the same time but Jackson interrupted.

"DINNER!" Jackson said. That was one word that Bert and Ernie heard.

"Oh boy, it's here already! Smells nice. I hope it ain't birdseed, because I'm getting sick and tired of birdseed." Big Bird said as he walked up to the kitchen, but stopped as he saw Bert and Ernie's scared faces.

"Is something wrong, you two?" Big Bird asked them. "Come here, Bert. Come here, Ernie." Big Bird hugged them.

"Just try some McDonald's, you'll like it!" Big Bird told them.

Now at the kitchen with Bert, Ernie, Big Bird, and Jackson.

"I don't know if I can eat this." Bert looked at the meal. "If Jackson could read my thoughts, he would have given me an angry look."

"Smells nice." Big Bird said.

"Eat it, now!" Jackson demanded Big Bird to eat.

Bert stopped Big Bird. "Stop! Don't eat the McDonald's meal."

"I don't even have my fork yet, so why are you trying to tell me that?" Big Bird asked Bert.

"It's obvious to know what's happening on here. This guy came barging into our house, making chaos, and even hates us because we're only puppets and don't deserve to live. He wants us to eat McDonald's because it's good for us." Ernie said. "I don't think he deserves to live in our house." Bert finished.

"Bert, go back to your room." Big Bird was angry. Not just angry. "NOW!" Really angry.

Bert was running upstairs to his room.

Now all that's left is just Ernie, Big Bird, and Jackson.

"Do you have any siblings, Jackson?" Big Bird asked.

"Just Mia." Jackson said.

Back at Bert's bedroom...he was scared for life.

Ernie opened up Bert's door, and said, "Bert?"

"We're dead, Ernie." Bert said shocked.

"We're alive, Bert." Ernie told him.

"Not for long, we ain't." Bert said.

Ernie and Bert started to cry.

"I still think we can beat them, what do you think?" Ernie said to Bert.

"How could you think that?" Bert asked.

"There's only two of us Muppets and one of him." Ernie said. "As long as we get seperated, we'll be okay, right?"

"Ernie, I think if we're lucky, one of us will be okay." Bert said to Ernie.

Back at the kitchen, with Big Bird and Jackson...

"Which would you choose? The LeapPad or the LeapSter?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know? Umm...the LeapPad, I guess?" Big Bird said.

Bert came not to bother Jackson around, he just came become he was hungry.

"So, Jackson, what do you do for a living?" Big Bird asked.

"I make videos." Jackson said.

"Boy, videos, huh?" Big Bird asked.

"But I gave it all up to choose Jesus as my lord and savior." Jackson said to Big Bird.

"Oh. Do you go to church often to pray for him?" Big Bird asked.

Bert was just trying one of the McDonald's chicken tenders until...he was lying there, on the table, with his head down.

"Bert. This isn't funny. Get up, Bert!" Ernie and Big Bird were trying to get him up.

"Speak to me, Bert." Big Bird wanted Bert to speak, then the barbecue was all over Big Bird, as Bert lied down on the table, with his head down for the second time. He was deep down shocked at that, but then angry at Jackson.

"You! Bert was right about you! You deserve to die!" Big Bird had a knife to murder Jackson.

Ernie got a phone to call the hospital and said, "Help, my friend Bert's dying!"

The ambulance came outside right away to take Bert away.

"Big Bird! Jackson's getting away!" Ernie told him.

"Ernie, no!" Big Bird said as the ambulance doors behind him and Bert closed.

Ernie ran to Jackson's house, and in the house.

"Heh, piece of cake. He was flipped out!" Ernie said, sarcastically.

In the dark...Jackson was there. He saw the light.

"Stand back! I will put the LeapPad there, and then I will put the rubber duck in your tummy." Jackson said.

"Why would you do this, Sanders?" Ernie asked. "Why would you give up your videos? You used to make such good videos. And to be honest, I've been following you for like a long time. I even liked all your fics on FanFiction or even FictionPress, your stuff on YouTube, GoAnimate, DeviantArt, and hell, I even liked your old drawings on Drawception."

"I'm gonna kick your butt for knowing about that, Ernie!" Jackson snapped.

"Don't get embarassed, Jackson." Ernie said, cheerfully. "It was who you were, and who you are. And yeah, it scarred me for life, but like, in a good way, so that's the Jackson Sanders I want to remember. That was the good Jackson Sanders!"

In the hospital, Bert was alive.

"Ernie..." Bert can barely breathe.

Ernie was jumping on the hospital bed that Bert was on until he lied on the floor but got up.

"Ernie, where's Sanders?" Bert asked.

"Jackson Sanders?" Ernie asked. "Just kidding, Bert." Ernie said.

"Jackson Sanders is somewhere where he can never hurt you again." Ernie said.

"Where?" Bert said.

"There." Ernie said.

There was a drawing that Jackson drew, and that was a real life version of himself.

"Isn't he talented?" Ernie asked. "I wonder what he's painting right now."

Back at Jackson's house, he was drawing...something. He then stopped and took a drink of Dr. Pepper he left from the fridge.

The camera then sees a drawing of Leap from the _LeapFrog_ series.

**THE END**

**Hope you enj-WAH-ed the story. (Yes, I'm always a Jackson Sanders fan, and yes, I know he deleted his YouTube account. I don't ever want to bother him.)**


End file.
